


peach.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BE MY CONVERSATION. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, anyway dojae is the bomb, first NCT fic ever yo, jsyk i only write fl00f or pr0n there's no in between lmao, plz anticipate, the prompt is cute af so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: prompt fill for:It's the third time the cute boy next to Doyoung, in the cinema, holds his hand during a scary scene. So, this time, Doyoung doesn't let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

doyoung appreciates the hype surrounding a newly released movie, but this one sucks. which is confusing, because the trailer had looked so promising last year. nothing surprises him anymore halfway through the ridiculous plot, and he remembers he read it somewhere that the movie is supposed to be the long-awaited slasher cult favorite or something.

 _tch_.

he glances to his left, where the row is occupied with his best friends. he’s glad kun gets to taste the constant screaming and knee-grabbing from ten. no matter how much doyoung loves his roommate, he’s had enough of reddened thighs and/or arms. doyoung is suspicious that ten is secretly a masochist because he’s always the one who comes up with such brilliant ideas of bungee jumping or roller coaster-ing or binge watching horror movies, only to end up crying once it’s over.

thankfully, kun has the patience of a saint, knowing how four dimensional his roommate, sicheng, can be.

“ten, for god’s sake! stop screaming!” that’s yuta hissing in annoyance but with mirth in his words. he’s seated on ten’s other side, and doyoung can hear sicheng’s giggle right after. his friends are really too loud, except for kun, who’s not only a saint but also an angel. doyoung is speaking merely out of fact, not blatant favoritism. or something.

anyway.

doyoung's very very last benefit of the doubt has gone now that the protagonist is leading his merry group of the unfortunate to an abandoned warehouse. _seriously?_ not a good idea.

doyoung runs a hand through his freshly cut hair, relaxes his shoulders, crosses his legs, and jumps on his seat only because the poodle-haired guy next to him just grabs his hand for the... third time? yeah, it’s the third time already, always as if he’s calculated when the next jump scare scene would appear. not that doyoung is complaining or anything. it looks like poodle-haired guy is all alone tonight, probably got ditched by his date judging from the empty seat right next to him. doyoung doesn’t mind, but it’s already the third time and he’s bored. _a little conversation won’t hurt in the middle of a boring movie,_ he thinks.

“hey,” he whispers, leaning forward an inch to make sure he’s heard, “you okay there?” and it’s pure instinct, really, that he turns his palm so he can envelop the soft hand and squeeze as he waits for a reply.

poodle-haired guy exhales a shaky breath before answering with a sweet voice, “y-yeah. sorry.”

“i don’t mind,” doyoung says, searching for poodle-haired guy’s eyes. despite the darkness of the studio, he still offers a brief smile when their eyes meet. “i’m doyoung. i’ll lend you my hand.”

there are twin dimples on poodle-haired guy’s squishy cheeks, and doyoung nods as he gets a name in return. jaehyun. cute. sicheng might have a competition, he thinks, in passing, and brings their connected hands to his lap.

 

  

* * *

 

 

in between splurted blood and agonizing screams both coming from the screen and ten, doyoung manages to fall asleep.

he’s only awake because he hears a shutter from a camera right in front of his face, and finds his so called best friends shuffling out of their seating row without so much a word to him. well, kun does glance at him, looking apologetic in the dimly lit studio, but ten is dragging him by his sleeve.

 _fine_ , doyoung grumbles, and raises his right hand to rub the sleep off his system.

his _heavy_ right hand.

“oh.” he blinksblinksblinks and lets go. he turns his head and finds that the owner of the hand is so pretty? wow. his skin is so white. his hand is so soft. his dimples are so real.

“hi.” poodle-haired guy smiles, eyes disappearing, lips thinning, cheeks glowing. he’s wearing a red turtleneck, layered by an oversized faded denim shirt. those colors really suit him.

“hey... jaehyun, right? sorry i fell asleep. how was the ending?” doyoung moves to stand up, jaehyun following suit. they’re of the same height, doyoung notices.

“everyone’s dead except the leader’s love interest.” jaehyun says, sniffing, and doyoung would like to blame his sleep induced mind because he was _thisclose_ to reach for jaehyun’s hand again as they walk out of their seating row, with him leading.

“that’s too bad.” doyoung can’t remember which one was the leader’s love interest.

his head is cleared now that they’re out of the studio and into the crowded and flashy lobby. jaehyun is keeping a respectable distance, but he looks like he still has a few things to say. doyoung thinks _maybe i can ask the guys to let jaehyun hang out with us i mean what’s the harm—_

“um—”

“well—”

“oi! doyoungie!”

it’s yuta, waving at him as he slowly descends down on the escalator, motioning at him to catch up.

doyoung doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he puts them on the pockets of his black bomber jacket. “would you like to come?” he asks jaehyun, who doesn’t answer. his eyes are twinkling, though. hopeful.

the smile jaehyun sends him is a silent ask for permission.

“we planned to have pizza or chicken after the movie.” doyoung feels encouraged by that cute smile, and he finds the vision of hanging out with a cute stranger isn’t so bad. “come on, they don't bite, just too loud if you're into that.”

“okay.” jaehyun nods, cutely, and doyoung does a mental cheer. he blurts out, teasingly, _or do you need me to hold your hand again?_ and jaehyun laughs at that, cutely shaking his head.

 

  

* * *

 

 

“jaehyun-sshi, not to be _that_ guy but,” ten finally opens his mouth ever since jaehyun is safely tucked next to doyoung on the cramped table of their favorite jajjangmyun/jjampong restaurant, “did your date ditch y— _yah!_ that hurts!”

the glare ten is sending him doesn’t match with his secondhand embarrassment. how dare ten verbalizes the big question™ even doyoung can’t bring himself to ask? jaehyun has been nothing but a sweetheart to them, answering absurd questions from yuta and sicheng about his and doyoung’s previous holding hands episode that they immortalized in their instagram stories for twenty four hours!

“uh, yeah,” jaehyun clears his throat, fiddling with his can of coke. “she bailed out the last minute.”

“awww, man!” ten clicks his tongue. he looks sympathetic, jutting out his bottom lip for jaehyun’s sake. “at least you have us now, yeah? don’t worry about it. you want me to wingman you after this? i’m all in.”

“whoa _slow down_ , casanova.” yuta uses his chopsticks to point at ten to object. it was his idea to finally have noodle instead of pizza or chicken. he claimed because the weather is cold. “we don’t even know if jaehyun-sshi is legal enough to enter a club!”

“dude, look at his mature face. he might be older than you!”

doyoung chokes.

“i’m twenty.” jaehyun smiles, scrunches his nose, and reassures doyoung that he often gets his age mistaken thanks to his _mature_ face. it's amazing how he seems to be okay laughing at himself without being sarcastic at all, with how he scoffs and pinches his squishy cheeks as if blaming his good genes.

(to be honest doyoung had thought that jaehyun is the older-with-natural-aegyo type of guy before. but don’t tell jaehyun that.)

“you are? we are friends!” sicheng holds up his hand for a high five, and jaehyun does so. their cuteness is overwhelming.

“you are 97-liner, right?” sicheng asks. “should we start talking casually?”

doyoung trusts sicheng’s ability to make everyone around him comfortable with his boldly cute, foreigner-style approach, a term he coined himself. even when sicheng’s korean was limited, he never failed to be adorable towards literally every single student on campus, older or younger.

jaehyun nods. “i’m cool with it.”

"sure, jaehyun-ah. where do you go to college?"

see?

"seoul national university," jaehyun’s smile is a fusion of pride and modesty altogether as everyone exclaims in awe. "thank you guys. how about you all?"

"we’re from hongik university,” yuta takes care of answering their origin, like he always does whenever they’re on a _goukon_ , for the lack of korean term, with girls from ewha university. jaehyun is not a girl, but still. “i’m the oldest, currently studying architecture. doyoung here is the president of international students body where we,” he flicks his wrist at doyoung and the rest, “are registered under, ha ha ha! doyoung teaches korean language for the international students, and his major is public relations. i’m japanese, ten is from thailand studying environmental design, and sicheng and kun are both from china. sicheng studies product design. kun... what is it you’re studying again?”

this is also part of the ritual; yuta had fussed about kun smiling throughout their _goukon_ sessions before, but with no actual active participation. he decided to make kun work for it by faking amnesia just so kun will open his mouth to talk, however short his answer usually is. but it _does_ work so far, because kun scored two numbers and made out with a girl from _poland_ once, ever since yuta involved him more in the conversation.

again, jaehyun is not a girl. though of course old habits die hard.

“economics.” kun is playing along with yuta’s old habit, so all is well.

“that’s so awesome,” jaehyun smiles, directing it to doyoung. “it’s like the asia version of the avengers. so exciting.”

“ooohh, neat! dibs on tony stark!” ten shouts for no apparent reason, and begins smirking, raising his soju bottle as if it’s a glass of wine.

“yah, are you kidding? i’m totally iron man!” yuta clicks his tongue, stealing ten’s last piece of _jeokbal_.

ten rolls his eyes. “i never said _iron man_ , hyung, it’s tony stark, the man himself.”

“nobody wants to be hawkeye? sad.” kun chirps in, licking his lips. he’s the fastest eater among them, no trace of bean sauce on his bowl at all.

“i’m doctor strange then.” sicheng shrugs, concentrating on his last drop of jjampong soup. his is super spicy.

“never mind them,” doyoung nudges jaehyun’s hand with his. “do you want to exchange kakaotalk ID? just in case next time it’s my turn to get ditched by a hot date.”

jaehyun pulls out his phone and says, “i will never ditch you doyoung-sshi.”

“call me hyung.” doyoung grins, typing his ID and clicking the ‘add as friend’ button. he sends a single peach emoji, since jaehyun looks like one. refreshingly so.

“i’ll never ditch you doyoung-hyung.” jaehyun scrunches his nose and nods, obedient, his poodle hair bouncing along. he’s just _so, so_ cute doyoung can’t help the warmth coursing through his whole being at the sight.

“promise?”

“promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  p.s. let's talk on tumblr [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com).   
>    
> 


End file.
